


Bed Sheets and Dinner Knives

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bondage, Community: angst_bingo, F/M, Knives, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes romantic getaways involve beds, breakfast and dangling yourself out of a hotel room’s window with bed sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sheets and Dinner Knives

**Author's Note:**

> [Porn Battle story here.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7448189#cmt7448189)
> 
>  
> 
> angst_bingo: discovered  
> Porn Battle: heights, knives
> 
> N.B.: The Biltmore Hotel mentioned here is the one in Coral Gables, FL. It's a real hotel, and _Burn Notice_ has filmed there several times ~~, pretending it's different locations around the world~~.

Fiona’s idea of a local romantic getaway is a day at the Biltmore Hotel.  When your girlfriend’s idea of foreplay is physical combat and death threats over the phone—and that’s a very short list of what turns her on—that romantic getaway involves a bed, breakfast and dangling yourself out of a hotel room’s window with bed sheets. 

After I step out of Fiona’s and my hotel room to talk to Sam about a case he was working on, I come back to find the window to our hotel room open.  A bed sheet is peeking out the window.  It’s tied to a chair.  That chair is tied by another bed sheet to the bed.

I run back into the room.  I trust that Fiona knows what she’s doing, but sometimes things go awry.  Make that _most_ of the time. 

I pull Fiona back into the room and lay her on our bed.  She’s okay; her restraints are secure. 

“What took you so long, Michael?”

I sigh.

Her restraints are so secure I can’t untie them with my hands.  I look around the room for a dinner knife.  It’s not the best knife you can use when it comes to cutting restraints, but in a hurry, it will do. 

Lucky me, we don’t have a dinner knife in the room.  I leave the room again, this time in search of someone delivering room service.  There’s someone on the same floor as I am.  I run directly into him.

“I’m sorry,” I say in a nasal accent.  “That’s me, a totally clumsy guy.” 

I feel around the serving tray for a dinner knife.  I wipe it on the table to get any food particles off and run back to the room.

“Michael, you have to be more prepared for these things.  You never know when I’m going to be tied up and stuffed in a trunk again.”

I saw through Fiona’s wrist restraints with the dinner knife.  It takes awhile.  As the restraints come off, I can’t imagine how much the Biltmore is going to charge for the bed sheets—that is, if they don’t ban us from the hotel. 

Next, I saw through Fiona’s ankle restraints.  Once she’s free, I make sure she can move her arms and legs.  And then I’m possessed with the desire to kiss Fiona.

We kiss for what feels like several minutes.  Fiona slides her tongue into my mouth and I have to reciprocate.  We start taking off our clothes.  Once we’re naked, she strokes my cock until I’m hard.  She slides a condom onto me.  As I thrust into her, she digs her nails into my back.  The pain feels good.  It’s even better when she reaches orgasm.

I stay inside her for a while until I can feel myself coming into Fiona.  I groan as I come.  Then I slide out, dispose of the condom and let her snuggle up beside me.

Romantic getaways with Fiona are crazy, but it could be worse.  When you’re a spy, most anything’s worse than a romantic getaway.


End file.
